<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 Days 11-12 “Broken Psych 101” by sherlockwhomentalist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129208">Whumptober 2020 Days 11-12 “Broken Psych 101”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist'>sherlockwhomentalist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of days 11-12 IronDad edition!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 Days 11-12 “Broken Psych 101”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was taking his nightly patrols- thank god it was a weekend or he would be passed out during all his classes- when there was a sudden alert about a robbery in progress. Peter swung his way down to a small building with different ATM stations inside. Deja vu hit him like a bus, but he shook it off and went inside.</p>
<p>The robbers were wearing ski masks, making Peter chuckle slightly. They had little gadgets that they used to hack into the ATMs and have the machines spew out money. There was a mess of cash on the floor already.</p>
<p>Peter shot out a web, taking one of the gadgets and pulling it back to him in a quick, fluid motion. He examined it in his hand as the robbers spun around to face him.</p>
<p>“This is some nice tech! I think I might keep it!” Peter exclaimed, putting the tech aside. </p>
<p>A large man lumbered out from behind the group, his muscle rippling along his arms. A rough beard was growing along his chin and a large dragon tattoo snaked down one arm. A small black mask circled around his eyes, resembling the Lone Ranger’s. Peter took a small step back, sizing up the new opponent as they padded closer.</p>
<p>“Woah, where did you come from? You were hiding pretty well back there,” Peter said in his usual joking fashion.</p>
<p>The man hurdled forwards, taking Peter by surprise. He jumped out of the way, but he had little space to maneuver.</p>
<p>“Get ‘em Fire!” a woman cheered.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” a man, the leader of Peter had to guess, jabbed her in the gut. “Let’s get the rest of this and go.”</p>
<p>Fire lunged for Peter again but he crawled up the wall and out of the way. Shooting his webs to the floor, he pushed off the ceiling for a full kick to Fire’s face. The brute staggered back but was mostly unaffected.</p>
<p>“You must drink lots of milk.” Not the best joke he’s ever come up with, but it’s hard to come up with good content on the fly.</p>
<p>Fire ran at Peter, who was stuck to the window, and crashed right through the panes as Peter flipped away. Fire quickly got to his feet, barely any cuts on him.</p>
<p>“Karen, show the weak spots please,” Peter requested, squinting his eyes as different areas lit up in his vision. </p>
<p>I guess I can work with this, he thought, uncertainty darkening his already worried mind.</p>
<p>One spot was a pressure point along his spine. If Peter hit him with the right amount of punch, he could paralyze Fire temporarily. Peter ran at the brute, leaping over him and landing on the ground behind. Before Fire could spin around, Peter drop kicked the pressure point on the spine.</p>
<p>Fire gave a growl of surprise as he crumbled to the ground. He lay twitching on his stomach, his voice muffled by the sidewalk.</p>
<p>Now I just need to round up the other guys and my job is done! What the-</p>
<p>A fist flew at his face, his senses going haywire as he dodged away the last second. Peter flipped a bit further back than needed so that he could size up his new foe before another attack took place.</p>
<p>“Get ‘em Hammerhead!” a few members of the group cheered.</p>
<p>“Hammerhead?” Peter chuckled. The man wore a striped suit, not ideal for robbing ATMs. His forehead was swollen and scarred, probably where the name came from. </p>
<p>Hammerhead ran at Peter again, his head lowered like a bull as he charged. Peter thought his best bet was to wear the man down rather than trying to go hand to hand, though Peter would certainly win.</p>
<p>“Come here Spider idiot!” Hammerhead growled. He grabbed at Peter who swung by overhead.</p>
<p>“No thanks, I don’t think someone beating me up with their head is on my bucket list.”</p>
<p>“Shut up kid! I gotta job ta do!” Hammerhead said, his accent vaguely resembling one of an old gangster Peter had seen in shows.</p>
<p>Peter was focusing on not getting snatched by Hammerhead’s grabby hands. But he didn’t move his leg fast enough and Hammerhead grabbed it and slammed him against the concrete wall of a separate building. Stunned, Peter stayed there as Hammerhead reeled back before charging head first into Peter’s gut.</p>
<p>The wind left Peter’s lungs, making him cough and gasp. “That’s gonna leave a mark… “ Peter groaned. Hammerhead backed away, a smug look on his face.</p>
<p>Fire stretched from the ground, resting his spine. Fury rolled off him in waves and he approached the still-winded Peter. Fire grabbed him by the top of his head and lifted him off the ground. He balled up his hand into a fist and landed a solid hit on Peter’s gut, causing the brick behind him to crack.</p>
<p>Peter coughed and gagged, clutching his stomach and curling into the fetal position. Fire lifted his foot to stomp down on Peter when a red streak knocked the brute of his feet.</p>
<p>“Heard you needed help, Spider-man. Are you okay?” Tony asked as he gently landed on the road.</p>
<p>Peter gave a thumbs up and struggled to his feet. “Did you call him Karen?”</p>
<p>“I noticed you were outmatched and called for backup,” the AI responded.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Peter grunted. He hobbled over to Tony, a hand clutching his stomach.</p>
<p>Tony looked over at him and gave a nod. Peter narrowed it down to a “are you sure you’re okay,” or a “let’s get these guys.” He nodded back, which prompted Tony to turn to the gang and hold up his hand, the repulsor lighting up with a whir. </p>
<p>“I’ll make this simple: stand down and I won’t blast you to tomorrow.” Fire and Hammerhead looked at each other and chuckled. </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do?” Hammerhead asked. He got into a fighting stance, squaring Tony up. “I’d like to see ya try.”</p>
<p>With a huff, Tony fired up his repulsors, a blast of fiery light shooting out of his hand a moment later. The fighting ensued, and they were surprisingly overwhelmed.</p>
<p>Tony let out a yelp from a place further away. Peter struggled from his pinned position against the pavement, Fire grunting as Peter squirmed in his grasp.</p>
<p>Peter managed to twist his head around to see Tony trying to crawl away from a lumbering Hammerhead. Tony tried to fly away, but Hammerhead grabbed him by the leg and slammed him back onto the ground.</p>
<p>“This’ll teach you!” Hammerhead raised his foot and stomped down on Tony’s leg. An awful crack and crunch of metal was followed by a muffled shout from Tony.</p>
<p>“Mr. Stark!” Peter got his hands under Fire’s, and pushed him off with some effort. When Fire tried to grab Peter again, Peter used his hands to spring himself up and kick Fire in the face.</p>
<p>Fire reeled back, clutching his jaw. It was already bruising and it looked slightly crooked. Crap, Peter thought as he stared in horror. In his panic he forgot to hold his strength and he had broken the brute’s jaw.</p>
<p>“Little help, Spidey!” Tony grunted. Hammerhead had picked him up by the arm and was pummeling his face against the wall. </p>
<p>He shot a web at Hammerhead’s arm and pulled it towards him. Hammerhead turned to him with fury in his eyes and brows furrowed. Without hesitation, Peter webbed the other arm and tied them together. He raced to Tony’s side and cradled him as Hammerhead struggled out of the webbing.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Mr. Stark?” Peter’s hand twitched nervously as he stared at Tony’s crushed leg.</p>
<p>“Great. Just web them up and I’ll get the police.”</p>
<p>“You sure Mr. Stark? I- I…” He looked down at the mangled leg and his eyes began to sting.</p>
<p>“I’m sure kid. Go get em.” Tony sat his hand on Peter’s shoulder in a quick show of encouragement.</p>
<p>Peter turned to Fire and Hammerhead, his blood boiling and face turning red as the water in his eyes swelled. He jumped onto Fire’s back, webbing his hands together as he tried to pull Peter off. Peter used the tied hands as a mace to repeatedly hit Fire in the face. </p>
<p>Blood began to drip from Fire’s nose, signaling Peter to stop. He moved on to Hammerhead, who had managed to unstick himself from Peter’s webs. </p>
<p>Quickly, Peter shot a web bullet at him, which hit the side of his head with a splat. Successfully distracted, Hammerhead rushed at Peter with a huff.</p>
<p>“You know, you would be a great bull if you got a nose ring,” Peter commented as he flipped over the brute. Hammerhead threw a punch, and Peter caught the fist, forcing himself not to crush the man’s hand as he gripped it.</p>
<p>“Hey, nice swing. How do you like mine?” Peter threw a right hook, landing it square on his cheek. Hammerhead layed on the ground, dazed.</p>
<p>In one quick motion he webbed them up in the middle of the cracked road. He rushed to Tony as he heard police sirens from further away. The thieves had already left, leaving scattered money and broken ATMs. </p>
<p>Peter sowed his webs into a tight form and wrapped it around Tony’s leg as a brace. He flipped up his face plate to give Peter a worried look.</p>
<p>“You sure kid? I don’t think I can fly.” </p>
<p>“I got you Mr. Stark, don’t worry.” He sniffed away the tears threatening his eyes. “Hold on!” And with that, Peter swung back to the Tower after a mission awfully done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>